This specification relates to managing metadata in a distributed processing system.
Distributed processing systems are systems that include multiple data processors that can be assigned to perform various tasks, or processes. They may include, for example, thousands of data processors that are each capable of performing a number of different processes. Distributed processing systems may be used for processing large volumes of data and/or for processing continuous streams of data. The variety of computations capable of being performed by distributed processing systems has led to the development of many different tools for performing various tasks.